


Mellow

by torichavonne



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Romance, The MAMAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon and Jackson began dating, and the bandmates began to observe everything the couple did. It always ended with someone laughing and one of them embarrassed.</p>
<p>(Or the three times Monsta X and GOT7 watched Jooheon and Jackson, and the one time they watched back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow

**Author's Note:**

> I got this sudden urge to get all soft with my next fic and what a perfect couple to do it with. I watched so their episodes of Bromance and died from their cute friendship. And the commentary from BamBam, Junior, and Mark just made it that much better.
> 
> The title came from the song "Mellow" by Daybreak. The song and MV are super cute and worth the listen. I recommend you play it as you read, but it is up to you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Minhyuk laughed in his little corner of the room. The other members of Monsta X went out for their daily Americano and left him, Jooheon, and Jackson in the dorms. He doesn’t even remember Jackson coming in; he just showed up. Back to the gross and loud couple on the couch. Jackson was sitting in Jooheon’s lap, trying to wrestle the remote away from his laughing boyfriend. YouTube was pulled up on the TV, and the fight was over whether to watch Superman is Back or Running Man.

“Yah!” Jackson yelled. “Why do you disrespect your elder like this?”

“You are only seven months older than me,” Jooheon laughs, dimples showing. Minhyuk cooed at their little fight. His dongsaengs’ love was so fucking sweet.

The wrestling stopped, and Jooheon turned around. “Hyung, why aren’t you with the others?”

“To stop you guys from doing something weird on our couch,” Minhyuk responded, scrolling through their SNS. “Shownu does not want to have to ask Hyo-jung noona for another discreet fabric cleaner.”

“That was glue. Jackson tried to glue a wig on my head.”

“It was musty.” The couple had nothing to refute that statement. “Like I thought.”

Silence settled in again before Jackson snatched the remote from his boyfriend. He managed to pull up the old episodes of Superman is Back when Haru was really young. He stuffed the remote under the couch cushion with a smirk.

“Aish! You come into my dorm and take over my TV,” Jooheon grumbled.

“You mean Kihyun’s TV.”

“Fuck you - OW! That hurt.” Minhyuk chuckled. He knew he liked Jackson.

* * *

 

Jaebum was starving, and he smelled beef. He pulled himself away from the manga BamBam had left in his room the night before and walked down the hall. He stepped into the kitchen and was startled to see Jooheon with a pair of chopsticks, turning over some delicious beef.

“Oh hey, Jaebum!” the younger smiled when he finally noticed him.

“Hey, Jooheon. Why are you making beef?”

Jooheon smiled, “You guys put up with me and Jackson regularly, so I went to the store and bought something to cook.” J

aebum tisked, “It is no problem. I’ll never turn down free food though.” Jooheon smiled and pulled the beef out of the pan and threw in some pork. “Okay, maybe I should date you. Are you making a full course meal?”

“Yep.”

“I love you.”

“Hyung, don’t confess your soul to my boyfriend!” Jackson yelled as he came in with bags of drinks and ramen. He set them on the counter for Jaebum to look through before stealing a piece of beef. Jooheon slapped him with a spatula.

“Rude!” Jackson exclaimed. Jaebum looked at them and saw Jooheon chuckling at his love. He pulled Jackson to him for a kiss and a warning.

“Touch anything on this plate again, and you’ll never be able to touch me again,” Jooheon cooed. Jackson went pale, and Jaebum nearly fell out of his seat laughing.

* * *

 

It was after the MAMAs and almost everyone but the maknaes were drunk. Everyone was still hyped up from the parties and awards and connections that were made that night. GOT7 and Monsta X both took the same limo over to the Starship dorms to stay the rest of the night.

Hyunwoo helped Jaebum in and laid him down on his bed to sleep in peace. The rowdy kids outside would wake him up, and he wasn’t going to watch that shit storm brew.

He was walking out of the room when he heard a giggle. Turning towards what was usually Jooheon and Minhyuk’s room and saw their older rapper with his boyfriend. Standing out of sight, he peeked inside. They had Jackson’s phone out, watching a video of what sounded like Jooheon and Hoshi dancing backstage.

“I couldn’t keep up to save my life. Why did I try?” Jooheon chuckled.

Jackson laughed, “That kid is no joke when it comes to dancing. I would kill to dance to anything he choreographs.”

“You would do much better than me,” the other smiled.

Jackson drunkenly slapped his shoulder. “You do well yourself. Don’t doubt that. Even Hyunwoo hyung thinks so, and he dances like he was born to.”

Jooheon blushed and kissed him. “Thanks for the confidence boost.”

Jackson grinned, “Aw, nothing that you wouldn’t say to me. Now come on. I want to get to sleep before Minhyuk comes stumbling in.” Hyunwoo stepped away from the door as Jackson got up to flick the lights off. The leader only returned when he heard the rustle of clothes and covers. Taking a peek, he had to hold in a happy sigh. The couple was curled up together, and it was really cute. The cuteness died when Jackson rolled too far off the side of the bed and landed face first on the carpet.

Hyunwoo rushed down the hall, laughing like a total idiot.

* * *

 

Most of the group members didn’t notice, but Jooheon and Jackson were very observant. Behind the loud laughs and soft displays of affection laid a couple who liked watching their friends be happy. Them being happy together was only a plus.

It started when their leaders, Jaebum and Hyunwoo. The drunk night after the MAMAs led to some cuddling and occasional kisses. The relationship became serious once Jaebum was nearly caught wearing his boyfriend’s shirt to a schedule. It became real that there was no chance of them separating any time soon.

Mark and Hoseok were a surprise. They seemed to gravitate to one another after hanging out in the dorms. There were no public dates because they weren’t a public couple. Hoseok was perfectly happy to eat the overcooked noodles Mark always served him in the comfort of their dorms.

Minhyuk and Youngjae was the brightest couples. Their smiles and laughs were bright separately, but when together, it was like staring into the sun and not wanting to look away. They wore couples outfit and stole each other’s accessories. In Jooheon and Jackson’s opinion, they were the cutest out of all the relationships.

Kihyun and Jinyoung were a bit of an odd couple. Jinyoung was sometimes gentle, while Kihyun could be absolutely ruthless. When they got together, Jooheon and Jackson thought they would be too wrapped up in one another to nag them about anything ever again. They were terribly wrong. The “mothers” of the two groups were a deadly force. Kihyun even joined in on terrorizing Yugyeom, and Jinyoung was swift with clapbacks whenever Monsta X said anything offhand. Jackson and Jooheon avoided double dating with them like an STD.

Yugyeom and Hyungwon were the weirdest out of the whole group. Jooheon and Jackson even made a bet on whether or not they would ever actually date it was so unlikely. Jooheon had the sickest smirk when they caught them making out in one of Monsta X’s dorm rooms (it was the last time Jackson ever bet sex for anything). The pair were pretty fashionable and got dubbed the model couple. Aesthetically, they were the hottest couple.

Bam Bam and Changkyun were wild alone and menaces together. Between ruthlessly terrorizing their hyungs and sneaking in dirty jokes, they were the most shameless. Jackson would need two more sets of hands and fingers to count the many times he’s walked in on them dry humping on the kitchen counter. “We fucking eat here!” he yells every time, wielding a cast iron pan as he chased them away. The young couple laughed and screamed before running into some random room to defile each other. “Fucking horny kids.”

There were many times that someone saw Jooheon and Jackson in love, but they saw everyone else fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very brief, I am sorry. I just wanted to write something cute and fun. Please comment or leave kudos. Until next time, bye ya'll.


End file.
